Kyo Sohma's Disciple
by MentallyEatingPastawithItaly
Summary: When Chikao, my OC, wakes up right before the canon of Fruits Basket, he decides that he is going to become strong and he decides to make his idol Kyo Sohma his Sensei. Watch as this young boy is thrust in to crazy situations, dark but humorous curses, and possible romance!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, out little Chikao!" one of boys called. I was hiding in a dumpster from the horrendous bullies that have been relentlessly beating me up since my 1st year in school. "Chikao, with your little fag self, come out of hiding! Better yet, come completely out of the closet!" one yelled. Suddenly someone opened the dumpster. "Ha, found the little shit." A boy's voice said. I recognized him well, Jiro Shizuki. I began to cry as he lifted me out of the dumpster by my hair. I was clutching my manga close to my chest, to protect my chest and the books themselves. "Hey what do you have here, fag?" he clutched the one book I hoped they would never touch. Fruits Basket, the one book that made me feel strong and as if my life had some meaning. It slipped out of my hands and he held it up. "Look at this, it's a girl book of course. This little prick would be having one of those stupid comic books from Japan." Jiro said. "P… Please give that back." I said, my voice barely going over a whisper. "What did you say?" he said. He took my hair and made my head come up to where he could hear me. "Give… It. Back." I said a little stronger. "Oh, little gay boy want's his wittle book back!" he began to laugh and aimed a kick right in my stomach.

"HEY ASSWIPES!" I heard a voice yell. I recognized it as my sister, Mayu. The rough and tough queen of Kona High School. Me being her weak geeky brother of Kona Middle School. "Oh shit…"Jiro muttered. "Haven't I told you jerks to stop beating up my brother?" she said. "Y-YES MA'AM!" they squeaked. "Then why the hell are you still hurting him?" she asked calmly. "WE'RE SORRY!" they yelled. I saw that Jiro never gave back my book, when all of them ran away. I closed my eyes, and saw a bright light surround me.

"Hey, kid." I heard a familiar voice say. "Kid wake up!" I opened my eyes slightly and saw a blurry mix of orange and white. "Am I dead? Do you happen to be God, because I have a lot of complaining to do." I said feeling a little dizzy. I fully opened my eyes and I saw, Kyo Sohma. My favorite character from Fruits Basket. "God, why do you look like Kyo Sohma?" I asked. His eyes widened. "I'm not God… And how do you know my name?" he asked. "Um… So you're the for real Kyo Sohma. Not some crazy cosplayer or something?" I asked. "What the hell are you talking about? Shishou!" he called. I saw Kazuma Sohma, with his grey hair and kind eyes, walk up. "It's nice to see your awake, child." He said. "Uh, thanks…" I said awkwardly. That's when I finally had it figured out. I somehow awoke where Kyo and Kazuma stayed for the "Vanishing Act" before the Fruits Basket canon. Maybe, this was my literal heaven… I'm only in my 1st year of middle school, so this just may be where I'm meant to be!

* * *

This is my second fanfiction, and my first for Fruits Basket, one of my favorite animes. So I wanted to make this different, and I hope I achieved that!


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you doing out here, son?" Kazuma asked me with kind eyes. "Um, I, uh..." I could barely speak. Here I was meeting my idol and his father and I had no idea what to say. Do I tell the truth? Though saying the truth would get me in the crazy house. So I did something I knew I was terrrible at, I lied. "My mother and f.. father left me out here. They said they never wanted to hear from me again. They said if I came back to them, they would break my legs so I couldn't come back." I said sadly. That was part of the truth, because my parents really did hate me. They have tried to abandon me, but this time it seems I may have abandoned them. Kyo was looking at me with eyes of understanding. I saw Kazuma he was giving me a caring smile like a real father would do.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Should I call the police?" he asked. "No! I don't want them in trouble. I really don't." I said. "Well, son, your welcome to stay here with us right now. We're out here training in the martial arts." he said. Theree was something I wanted to say, so bad. "Do you mean like meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears?" I asked. "I don't fight bears!" Kyo exclaimed. "I was only kidding!" I said. I began to yawn. "Are you tired?" Kazuma asked. "Yes, I'm tired." _I'm sure tired. Leaving my world and possibly dying and coming to some fictional world is a lot of work..._ "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chikao Izumi! It is nice to meet you both!" I said. I stood up and bowed to them. "I'm Kazuma Sohma, and this is Kyo." he said. I went to their tent, "Do you mind if I sleep in here?" I asked. "Sure, go ahead! Kyo will probably come in there and sleep after I talk to him." Kazuma said. "Thank you, so much! Have a good night!" I exclaimed.

**3rd POV**

"So why are you taking in that kid?" Kyo asked his father figure. "I believe he is a good kid, and it would take a heartless person to leave a child on his own at night, in these woods." Kazuma said. "He actually reminds me of you when we first met. You were some what shy, and you still are. I can tell he already admires you. And I think it would be a good idea for you to teach him the basics of martial arts." Kazuma said. "What?! Why?" Kyo exclaimed. "Because he is very weak and small, and people will try to take advantage of the child. I don't want that to happen to an obviously pure kid. Your a good person and you may be a good influence on him." _And possibly he may be a good influence on you. "_Sure, I'll do it. But I won't go easy on him." Kyo said. "I don't expect you to."

**Chikao's POV**

As I listened to them talk, I felt happy. I was going to train under Kyo Sohma himself. And if the slight chance I do go back to the Real World, I would be stronger, be able to protect myself. And if I was lucky, I wouldn't be afraid to be who I truly want to be.


End file.
